


The Gucci Tiger Crisis

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ALL THE TIGER THINGS, Gen, Gucci's Tiger line, Viktor 'I'm so fucking Extra' Nikiforov, happy birthday yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: The fic where Viktor gives Yuri Plisetsky the world's most Extra 16th birthday present.And Yuuri's about to murder his fiancé who he honestly loves more than life, but just can't.All's well that ends well though.HAPPY BIRTHDAY YURI PLISETSKY!~ <3





	

Yuuri glanced up from the magazine he was reading when a knock on the door interrupted the quiet in the room.  Shifting under him, Viktor pulled out his phone and checked the time before leaping up off of the couch and scrambling toward the door.

 

Turning around, Yuuri caught Viktor excitedly talking to a delivery man, signing off before returning with a rather large package.  “What’s that?” He asked, his curiosity piqued.

 

“Yurio’s birthday presents!~ Come Yuuri, help me wrap everything.”

 

Putting down the magazine, Yuuri stretched before settling down before the box Viktor had placed down in the middle of the room as Viktor scurried off to collect the wrapping paper, tape and scissors.  

 

Opening the box, Yuuri shifted the tissue paper around before pulling out a shirt wrapped in plastic.  “Cute shirt.”

 

“Right!? They had a whole tiger line so I couldn't help myself!” Viktor exclaimed, dropping everything down next to Yuuri as he pulled out the jacket. “Look, isn't it just perfect!?” He asked pulling the black leather jacket out of its plastic sleeve, turning it around so Yuuri could see the fringe hanging off the sleeves and across the back, just above a beautifully embroidered tiger's head.

 

After pulling out all the various items, a bomber jacket, sweaters, t-shirts, a belt, a pair of socks, a pair of shorts, a pair of shoes, the invoice at the bottom of the box caught Yuuri's attention. “Viktor…” Yuuri said apprehensively, his hands shaking as the number printed on the bottom of the paper almost made him faint.  “Did you really just spend over  _ ten thousand US dollars _ on a birthday present for a sixteen year old?”

 

Viktor shrugged as he hummed softly to himself, gently wrapping the items in leopard print wrapping paper. “Maybe? I don't know… is that what the invoice says? I wasn't paying attention.”

 

“TWELVE FUCKING THOUSAND US DOLLARS VIKTOR!” Yuuri practically screeched, waving the piece of paper in his face.

 

“Oh… is that not enough?  I knew I should have bought the kimono too… did you see the kimono?  I thought Yurio would be angry if I bought him a kimono though...” Viktor pouted as he placed a bow on the last package.

 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Yuuri absentmindedly shoved the invoice in his pocket and helped Viktor pick up the various sized presents from off the floor and placed them gently down onto the small table next to the door.  

 

Offering a hand to Viktor he helped pull his extremely Extra ™ fiancé up off the floor and gave him a pointed look.  “Stop wasting money like it’s going out of style.”  He said sharply before turning and heading off in the direction of the bedroom.  “Come on, let’s get ready, the party is in an hour or so is it not?”

 

Yuri Plisetsky might have been a little drunk by the time he got around to opening all of Viktor’s presents, his eyes growing wider as he ripped open another present and pulled out a blue nylon bomber jacket with a tiger draped over the shoulders.  

 

“I love it old man!~” He squealed, holding it close to his chest, reluctantly releasing it to tear open the next package.  It was heavier than the last one, and he eyed it curiously as he unveiled a beautiful black leather jacket.

 

“Turn it around.” Viktor said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

 

The noise that escaped the sixteen year old boy was inhuman.  It was something in-between a squeal, a screech, and a dying cat.  “VIKTOR!~” Yuri cried throwing his arms around the older man, loving tears flowing from his eyes.  “It’s… It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life!”

 

By his side, Yuuri Katsuki merely scoffed, earning him a glare from the teenager.

 

“What’s your problem Katsudon?” Yuri snapped, sliding the jacket onto his body.

 

“Nothing.  It’s not my place to judge how Viktor wants to frivolously spend his money.”

 

“Says the man who’s been silently judging me for the past five hours.” Viktor said with a frown.  “I really don’t understand why you’re so upset, it’s just money.  Did you not see the look on his face?  That was worth more than the six thousand dollars I spent on that jacket.”

 

Yuri looked over the two men, slightly confused.  “It’s really not that big of a deal… six thousand rubles isn’t  _ that _ much, I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal about this, Katsudon.  Stop being so cheap.”

 

“No, you misheard Yurio, he said six thousand  _ dollars _ as in US dollars.”  Yuuri clarified, rolling his eyes at Viktor.

 

“Wait…”  Yuri’s face fell as the numbers ran through his head. When he finished with the conversion in his head a screech escaped him as he shrugged off the jacket and shoved it back into Viktor’s hands as if the thing was possessed.  “I cannot accept that from you.”

 

“But Yurio!~” Viktor whined, “I went through a lot of trouble getting all this for you… I thought you would love it!”

 

Yuri bit his bottom lip, because in all honesty, he did love it.  He loved every last piece of clothing that Viktor had just given him.  It was more wonderful than anything he had ever owned in life, but it was too much.  He couldn’t accept such a gift.  “It’s… it’s a lot of money Viktor… I couldn’t possibly…”  He said as he placed more items into Viktor’s arms.  The bomber jacket, the green sweater with the magnificent tiger on the front of it, the beautiful gray sweater that matched the bomber jacket, the wonderful black t-shirt that had the same tiger head the leather jacket had on it, the pair of black leather high tops that he so desperately wanted to keep, the jeans he knew would look so good on him.  Fighting back the tears that threatened to betray him, he relinquished every item back to Viktor.

 

“But Yurio, I want you have it.  I wouldn’t have purchased everything if I didn’t want you to keep it.  I can afford it, don’t feel bad.”  Viktor pleaded as the smug smile Yuuri wore while the younger Yuri was returning all the gifts faltered slightly.  It was a shame, because Yuri really had been so happy opening everything, and a little part of Yuuri wanted to encourage to teen to keep everything, even though it was against his better judgement.

 

Steeling himself, Yuri stared Viktor down, the vodka still swimming in his head, but yet he still knew better than to keep those items.  “I want you to return all of that.  If you want to spend that much fucking money on me, send it to the animal shelter, protect our cats… they need it more than I do.”

 

“OH YURIO!~” Viktor wailed, dropping all the clothes into Yuuri’s arms while he threw his around the young Russian.  “I WILL!~ But I insist, you keep  _ something _ .”

 

“Fine,” Yuri drawled, pulling the pair of socks from the pile.  “I’ll keep the socks.”

  
Yuuri beamed with pride as he held back his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wanted to know what the presents were. I'll just leave [this here](https://www.gucci.com/us/en/search?search-cat=header-search&text=tiger).
> 
> Feel free to scroll through that, it'll give you an idea on how fucking Extra Viktor is.
> 
> But seriously, Yurio would have LOVED to keep everything, but he couldn't. Not in good conscience. 
> 
> And in case you were wondering, $6000USD converts to about 350,000руб The average salary monthly salary in Russia is about 35,500руб
> 
> I'm going to let that sink in for a little bit.


End file.
